


John's spot

by Esbe



Series: Together [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cute. But he's been told never to mention it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's spot

Mycroft calls it John's spot.

It's the area on the back of his hand between his thumb and forefinger skirting the webbing. Sometimes John does it deliberately. Most times it is absent minded. Many times it is reflexive. 

Like an over analytic machine, Mycroft can't help break down every action between them down to reasons, hidden yearnings, behavioural patterns, &c. One of the earliest observation he had termed  _rather cute_. There was a debate with the other side bashfully claiming it was nothing short of creepy and clingy and not what a grown man should be doing at all. Mycroft pulled out more of his observations to support his end of the debate. The argument was never resolved and after that John had embarrassedly but point blank told him to NEVER tell him any of it unless Mycroft is convinced that a common bloke like John would think it loving. The stress is on  _common._

Of course there is nothing common about Doctor John Watson and anyone will tell you that so no need to argue with me about it please. But the result is that Mycroft keeps most of it to himself in his pigeon holes. There are additional reasons why he doesn't tell of this particular one to John of course. 

One is that it amuses Mycroft to think that, for all his swearing and soldierly posturing, John is one of the few remaining chevaliers of old: See it's not his nape or his lips or hip or the inside of the wrist or any other more  _sexy_  spots. It's his hand. Which is simultaneously decent for public and intimate and the one always visible spot almost no one ever touches! 

Two, if he tells John that first bit then he would have to confess that if it weren't part of his own body, and if that wasn't specifically the reason why John did it, then Mycroft would be utterly jealous of the attention that spot receives. 

So he leaves it be and the note in the pigeon hole simply reads John’s spot.


End file.
